Why aren't they writing us!
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: The characters from the 1987 cartoon series are in denial for not getting more stories written about them.


_I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Some one else does…….._

**Somewhere in Dimension X……………..**

The Technodrome was at the island that they hit after they tried to take over the Earth at the end of the third season.

Krang, the brain that came from Dimension X, the intergalactic ruler of the dimension and commander of the unstoppable rock soldiers, was at the controls of the interdimensional portal, a device that could send him or someone else to another place, particularly Earth.

Shredder, the evil villain who has sworn from time and again to get rid of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the ninja rat master Splinter, walked over to Krang noticing the pink brain looking kind of blue.

"What's the matter Krang, missing another one of your soap stories again?" Shredder joked at the pleasure of knowing Krang hated when Shredder mocked what he watched.

"It's not that you pea brain imbecile," Krang shot back.

"Being stuck on this miserable worthless rock in the middle of Dimension X got you down again?" Shredder continued on.

"No, not that either," Krang answered.

"Those no account accursed turtles lowering your self esteem again?" Shredder continued. "Don't worry, they do that to me too."

Krang shook his head, well his body, if he had a head. "No, no, no!"

"You mad that Zach and Kelly aren't a couple anymore on 'Saved By The Bell'?" Shredder asked.

"No!" Krang shouted. "Wait, Zach and Kelly broke up? Now I'm even more mad!"

"Then what is it?" Shredder stopped with the twenty questions and go to the point.

"No one is writing about us!" Krang spewed out what was bothering him.

Shredder did not understand. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be sure to go slowly this time, just so you can follow," Krang joked. "On this very own website, no one is even writing about us, our escapades trying to conqueror Earth, our attempts at getting rid of the turtles, nothing."

Shredder nodded in agreement. "True, it does seem like the people on the website don't care for us, particularly the show since it contradicted the comics. I'm mean take a look, it's not like the comic book writers ever imagined the Technodrome, or you."

Just then, Bebop and Rocksteady, the dimwitted warthog and rhino mutants of Shredder and Krang, came strolling in.

"No one didn't think of us either," Rocksteady said.

"Yeah, those stickin' writers missed the good part of the comic books, us," Bebop acknowledged.

"Oh be quite you mutant morons," Krang groaned. "No one asked you two anyway."

Krang nearly dropped to the ground. "I feel so underused around here now!"

Shredder tried to lift up the creatures spirits. "Oh don't worry about those writers of that website anyway. They all know that we're the best cartoon show and the best characters of all time, unlike the other show with the turtles that came out a few years ago!"

"Uh gee boss, there's another cartoon show with them turtles in it?" Rocksteady asked.

"Of course there is, you idiot!" Shredder fired back. "What other new cartoon show did you think I was saying, the Carebears?"

"Huh huh, them things are so cute," Bebop said. "Magical stuff always comes out of their stomachs."

"Morons!" Krang yelled. "You all are morons, especially those simpleton writers on this site!"

"I wonder how everyone else on this show thinks of not being used too?" Rocksetady asked.

"One way to find out," Shredder said. "He grabbed the scene he and the others were in and pulled a new scene to reveal…………………

**Channel 6**

The Channel 6 building seemed to take up much of the city, to the untrained eye of course. It was illuminating with a bustling house of activity as the day was progressing in warm and sunny late afternoon.

April O'Neil, Channel 6's star reporter, was at her desk, looking bored as it was a slow news day and had nothing to report on, or more importantly, no story to give to her boss Burn Thompson.

Irma, April's best friend, walked up to her. "April."

April noticed Irma and looked up at the young woman. "What is it Irma."

"Have you noticed that in all the years we've been on this cartoon show that we're still wearing the same outfits," Irma pointed out. "And I still have the same hair style too."

April shrugged. "Uh, I guess I never really took notice in that Irma."

"So whatcha working on?" Irma moved on.

April shook her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, and my job is on the line."

"When is it not on the line?" Irma humorously asked.

Just then, Vernon Fenwick, Channel 6's scheming reporter who was always after April's job and also trying to get top billing for news assignments and to be head anchor, walked towards April and Irma. 'Well well, if it isn't Channel 6's second rate reporter."

April was getting upset at Vernon, as usual. "Oh get lost Vernon."

"Yeah, most insects usually fly away when you try to swat them, except for you," Irma crudely remarked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Vernon sarcastically said. "You better find a story April, or Burn will have your head and then make me the star reporter, which is good news for me."

Vernon walked off laughing a little.

April was mad. "Oh he makes me so mad."

"Don't let that leach get to you April," Irma tried to comfort her.

Suddenly, a yelling voice came screeching across the entire news floor.

"April!!!!!! Get in here!"

"Speaking of leaches," April tried to swallow hard.

She got up from her desk and proceeded to walk to her boss's office.

Burn Thompson, Channel 6's news director, wasn't in the best of moods.

April walked into the chief's office, half attempting a smile. "You wanted to see me chief?"

Burn looked at April, eyes narrowed at her. "April, do you have anything to give me concerning a report for tonight's news?

April was still smiling. "Not yet chief."

"April!!!!!!!" Burn yelled.

"Really chief, you don't have to yell, I'm right here," April remarked.

"I know, but it adds dramatic flare," Burn said. "Why don't you have me a story yet?"

April shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Burn, but nothing's happening today."

Burn shook his head. "There's no stories any day! No one cares about us!"

April couldn't argue with her boss's opinion. "You're right chief, no one does. At least, no one cares to write about this cartoon show and it's characters."

Burn looked depressed as he sat back in his chair.

April wondered. "I wonder how the turtles feel about no one writing about them?"

And suddenly, the screen switched over to……..

**The Turtles Lair**

Raphael, the Ninja Turtle who wore a red bandana and used sais for weapons, was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through channels.

"Five basic channels and there's not a thing on," Raphael remarked. "Boy do we need cable badly down here!"

Leonardo and Donatello walked in the living room in mid conversation.

"I'm telling you Leonardo, if Shredder and Krang had any sense, we would be dead by now," Donatello said.

"Probably so," Leonardo said in agreement.

Raphael looked at his two brothers. "I tell you, anything to get you two to say something in this story."

"Hey dudes!" Michaelangelo's voice came out from the kitchen.

The party loving turtle walked from the kitchen to the living room to join his brothers.

"What's wrong Michaelangelo?" Donatello asked.

"Are Shredder and Krang trying to take over the world again?" Leonardo wondered.

"Did the Rat King put Splinter under his control again?" Donatello asked.

"Did Zach and Kelly get back together again in 'Saved By The Bell'?" Raphael joked.

Michaelangelo shook his head. "No amigos."

"Then what is it?" Leonardo questioned.

"Have you dudes ever wondered why no one writes about us?" Michaelangelo asked his fellow brothers.

"Not really. I have trouble as it is trying to keep up with Bruce and Demi," Raphael sarcastically said.

Michaelangelo rolled his eyes. "No it's not that. We, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the ones that started from the 1987 cartoon show, are not loved as we once were.

"Yep, I think Michaelangelo has finally flipped his gord," Raphael remarked.

"Hold on Raphael," Leonardo kept a cool voice. "What do you mean Michaelangelo?"

"Dudes, we are not being written in the storyline, unlike our counterparts from the other series from 2003," Michaelangelo explained.

"We can only hope that someone out there will write about us," Donatello replied.

"We can only hope that someone out there will remember us and the cartoon series we had in the 80's and 90's," Leonardo added.

"And we can only hope that we've at least taken a shower and gone to the bathroom since episode one," Raphael sarcastically remarked. "All the viewers already know we've eaten pizza in just about every episode. They, along with us, just don't know if we've done the other two."

**The End**


End file.
